


【markchan/马东】野星星

by NarciState



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarciState/pseuds/NarciState





	【markchan/马东】野星星

“小神经。”

我妈在我跑出家门的时候又说了一遍和十分钟前一样的话。十分钟前我从储藏室里搬出老爸几年前用来野营的大登山包，往里头装了一堆乱七八糟的东西。那么大一个包，粗糙的土色帆布隔着衬衣沉甸甸压在我肩上，不像是我背负着它，到像我是只被它拖拽着流浪的寄居蟹。翻出来这包的时候弄出了很多灰尘。我很用力的打了两个喷嚏，妈妈往包里塞进去便当盒。

出门的时候我像往常一样对着镜子把头发全部往后梳。刘海很长了，堆在眉毛上，我不喜欢，总是把它们梳到后边去。不过那时候还没有流行起发胶这类东西，所以几秒钟后它们就会恢复原状，但我还是喜欢这样弄。我对着镜子里的小男孩假模假样地点点头，在校巴的鸣笛声响起来之前冲老妈龇牙做鬼脸。

“妈，你儿子真特帅。”

老妈挥挥手，从慢慢关上的门缝里又骂了句，“小神经。”

坐到校巴最后一排空座位上的时候我还在喘气，累的好像我从起床那一刻就一直在奔跑，一直跑到车上坐在座位上卸下包的时候停下来，才觉得胸口不停蹦跳的一股气舒舒服服的咽了下去，混着车里边的冷气窜进每个愉悦的细胞。也许因为我看上去有点狼狈，前面几排的孩子们转过头来看我，齐刷刷的两列好奇的脸。罗渽民是其中一个。他本来在手机上叮叮咚咚的打游戏，应该是俄罗斯方块之类的，我坐到他边上的时候把热气也带到他边上了，于是他抬起头来问我，“包里什么东西？”

我早就知道他会这么问，所以很得意的早就想好了回应。“你给我玩一局，我就告诉你。”我嫌他玩的太烂，可他有手机可以玩，这在孩子们中间本身就是一件值得眼红的事了。所以我大概是带着嫉妒又炫耀的心情玩俄罗斯方块的，就玩得格外好。罗渽民看我连通好几关，嘴里不停的发出惊奇的声音。

“厉害吧，厉不厉害。”

“可以可以可以，”罗渽民收了一波升级奖励说，“那你告诉我你包里是什么？”

我凑到他边上悄悄的说了，他皱着眉毛用和我妈一样的语气骂我，“李东赫，你发什么神经。”

“切。”我知道他是没可能相信我的计划的，因为的确有点神经。我意犹未尽，还想玩一把就去够他手机。

“诶你，就玩一局的，还给我！”

“等会我这局都开始了——”他扑到我身上，我把手机高高举着，很辛苦的操纵键盘。

“那也不行！”

司机师傅突然踩了急刹车，整车闹哄哄的孩子发出整齐的惊叫向前俯冲。我们俩都没系安全带，两个人滚成一团咕噜噜摔倒在座位下边。我气恼的要命，趴在地上骂罗渽民。他也不甘示弱的回嘴，撑着地板爬起来一边说，“妈的都怪你，要不是你……啊。”

他骂到一半熄火了，我想他大概吃瘪了，抱着包站起来，脸上是很得意洋洋的。结果站起来我就傻眼了，开始拼命用袖子擦掉脸上的灰，一边擦一边小小声的喊，“呀敏亨哥。”

敏亨哥总说我像个从山坡上滚下来的小熊，毛绒绒又乱糟糟，但是又这么快乐，滚了一身春天的花。可我现在一点也不快乐，恨不得把自己埋在树叶堆里，把红彤彤的耳朵尖都藏起来。

我听到他在低声的笑，也小小声的说，“早上好东赫。”

他找了个空位子坐下来，我知道他边上那个位子是留给我的，于是我拖着包坐了过去。罗渽民在敏亨哥背后偷笑，我冲他挥拳，不过我心情不错不跟他计较。

我趴在前面人椅子背上，侧过脸看敏亨哥。敏亨哥即使在修学旅行的路上也会拿着单词本背，他小声背着，我没头没脑的打断他，说，“哥，你有没有觉得今天的风有点甜甜的味道。”敏亨哥抬头看我，合上了他的宝贝单词本，说，“是有点，可能因为要开花了。”

“是吧我也觉得，你知不知道昨天不是下雨了吗，我以为我妈种在院子里的花要死掉了，结果早上看居然开花了，真的好神奇好神奇！不过今天她煮的豆浆太甜了，我没有全部喝掉倒在马桶里了，希望我爸别告诉她……”我啰啰嗦嗦的说了一大堆，像是要把我们没有见面的十几个小时的故事全部说完。敏亨哥一边听着一边慢慢向后靠，靠在了椅背上有一搭没一搭的回应。他的侧脸融在窗外高速掠过的风景里，街上种了很多树，敏亨哥变成了一帧浓绿的映画中的一部分。我看着这样的画面，本该是平静的，但是我心脏那块地方因为过多的愉悦情绪和藏不住的秘密计划像尾春天的鱼一样在水面蹿跳，跟着车子的晃动一块摇曳。

李帝努在后边和罗渽民聊天，他以为我听不见他们讲话但其实我听得见。罗渽民说不如让李东赫搬到你们家去，他比较像敏亨哥的亲弟。李帝努说算了算了，和他们两个一起住太恐怖。我有点慌张，因为我怕李帝努把他撞见我和敏亨哥接吻的事抖出去。不过他没有说，要是他说了估计罗渽民会被吓得立刻打开窗户跳下去，就像当时我也很惊讶李帝努没有从他家三楼的窗户跳下去，最好的朋友和亲哥搞在一起什么的。但我一直胆战心惊的，分了一边耳朵和半边神经来偷听他讲话，和敏亨哥说话也有点心不在焉。敏亨哥以为我困了，他压了压我翘起来的鬓角，拉上车窗的小帘子说，“睡吧东赫。”

他的手指在我的脸颊停了半秒，不过半秒足以把他凉凉的指尖带上热度。我觉得我的耳朵尖又红红的了。

在睡梦里我一直盘算着要把我今晚的计划，因为一直挂念着所以没睡很久就醒过来了。车里很暗也很安静，晃悠悠的，孩子们都睡着了，敏亨哥也睡着了，像个巨大的行驶着的摇篮。敏亨哥靠在车窗上睡，随着车的颠簸睫毛不安稳的抖动。

啊，他可真好看。眼睫毛是孩子气的，鼻子又支出叛逆的节，他兼有男人和孩子迷人的特性，交织而成的一个独一无二的人。我托着下巴观察他，视线像是饥饿的流浪汉一样转来转去。下半张脸是有点硬的形状，连着下颚喉结和脖子，做爱的时候会因为用力变得有攻击性，汗珠缀在锐利的线条上，顺着动作往下流。流到哪里呢，流到衣服里边的胸膛上，再流到更深的地方，我会舔掉，把那颗亮晶晶的水珠用舌头卷进去，是咸咸湿湿的。我没办法像那时候一样用身体去感受，只好用眼睛去剥掉那一层布料，颇为遗憾。

我觉悟到敏亨哥总被人说像个孩子，其实他全身上下唯一像孩子的地方也只有眼睛罢了。不过眼睛是最重要的东西，就像我，有时候再装成可爱的样子，但只看眼睛就知道脑子里有什么下流的想法了。

看着敏亨哥的时候我的脑子和脸总是在热热的烧，现在也烧起来了，心里痒痒的像小动物在挠，需要身体的接触或是接吻才行，所以我在黑暗里碰了一下敏亨哥的嘴唇。

角落里传来小声的游戏机音效，我看过去，李帝努也看着我。他的眼睛在暗的环境里亮亮的，我给了他一个共谋者的笑容。

车身猛的一晃，又停下来，车里响起孩子们苏醒的声音。敏亨哥醒来了，他睡得脖子有点痛，拉开帘子前确认了下我有没有醒。我假装自己刚刚睁开眼的样子，在光亮里说，“还是好困。”声音倒是货真价实的有点哑。

“困吗？要留在车上再睡一会吗？”其实有点可惜，因为听说这里是个很不错的看花的景点。孩子们背上包排队下了车，我能看到车窗外远处的花田，粉紫色的铺开在阳光下连接着蓝色的天。但是敏亨哥他要陪我留在车上的话，看不到花也不算什么了。

“那就再睡一会。”我说。其实这样敏亨哥也看不到花了，他一向认真对待所有事情，包括认真对待并不重要的修学旅行。回去写游记的时候，他大概会苦恼的咬着笔杆想怎么编这段内容吧，我想到他那个样子轻轻的笑起来，靠在他肩上抖动着。

闭着眼睛的时候我又想到敏亨哥喜欢的那个比喻。能被比喻成动物的人应该要有纯真、懵懂这些原始的特性吧，如果要这么说的话我觉得我并算不上货真价实。我自觉是个有点聪明的人，聪明之处在于懂得利用自己的聪明。比如说我知道怎么样能从敏亨哥眼里的“需要照顾的弟弟”，变成“想要爱和在一起的人”。又比如说我抱着那只沉重的包，明知道敏亨哥一直在好奇地瞟它却不开口。又比如说我今天提前穿上了过大的夏季校裤，空荡荡的裤腿里晃着两条腿。

他还是憋不住。“裤子太短了，东赫。”司机师傅下车抽烟的时候关掉了车里的空调，残留的凉气散掉又热起来。“太热了哥。”本来就短的裤子被我往上卷，卷到这样出门绝对会被骂的程度。

“穿不住就脱掉。”

“是哥让我脱掉的呀。”我笑嘻嘻的照办。敏亨哥脸色一下子难看起来，不过我知道他不是对我。他叹了口气说，“笨蛋吗，车上有监控怎么办。”他把包里带的外套抽出来盖在我头上，我在黑暗的空间里等待着，等他也钻进来，然后他对上了我的嘴唇，我们在热而窄小的衣服下边接了个喘不上气的吻，混着二氧化碳的气体从我的身体里出来又进入他的身体。

我的裤子是不会白白被脱掉的，最终还是做了点什么。敏亨哥很谨慎的把用过的纸巾包起来扔掉，我从衣服下边钻出来，有点意识涣散的呼吸外边没有奇怪味道的空气，抬头看了眼不知道有没有监控的车顶。其实是很欲盖弥彰的，我们的脸和我们做了什么都在光线下清清楚楚。不过我们谁也不是很在意这个。我对着车顶做了个鬼脸，敏亨哥无奈的弹我的脑袋，他掌握不好力度所以有点痛。

他把窗户打开来，带着花香的甜味的风吹进来，吹在我脸上，有几只小鸟在香味的风里盘旋。这里是个实打实的郊野，我们像是这个景点的唯一游客。

”我要是现在跳下车逃走，是不是就没人找的到我了？”

敏亨哥想了一会说，“我先下车，然后我在窗户下边接着你怎么样？”

”真的吗哥？”

“是假的，因为你说你要跳下去也是假的。不过我们可以从车门下去然后一起走。”

我哧哧笑了一会，想唉我真的好喜欢李敏亨，是要是我从山坡滚下去，也想滚满一身彩色的花跳进属于他的河流的程度。我指指驾驶座，说，“我可以开走这辆车，哥你信不信。”

“开走了做什么？”

“开到花田里边去，想看花的时候就开过去，看腻了就开回来，想带上你的时候就去接你，要是又生你的气了就一个人开来。”

敏亨哥很快乐的笑起来，每次我说到生气和吵架这类话题的时候他就会这样笑，有点羞惭和怀念的笑容，很像我妈对别人讲我爸求婚的故事的时候，我爸笑的那个样子。“东赫爸呀，在百货公司买了一双皮鞋要送给我，是很时兴的，我一个女学生是不愿意收的。他就跟在公交车后边跑呀跑，我在窗户里看他像个傻子一样举着鞋跑。东赫大概是有点遗传到他爸的傻气的。”

那以后我可以和别人说，“李敏亨呀，有时候把我惹生气了总是不会先开口道歉。看过汤姆和杰瑞吗？他小心翼翼试探我有没有消气的样子和那只猫好像。不过我惹他生气的时候比较多就是了。”

我开始想象如果我一个人在花田里生闷气，那么敏亨哥是一定会来找我的。要是他来了，我们就能像偷偷看的那张红高粱的光碟一样，把花杆压的乱七八糟倒了一地，乱飞的花瓣是上帝看到了也会原谅我们的美景。我妈说的很对，我大概是有点遗传到我爸的傻气的。

这个逃跑花田的计划最终还是没有实现，因为孩子们回来了。只有我们两个人的车厢里又热闹起来，叽叽喳喳的掉进麻雀的巢穴。李帝努走过我座位的时候欠揍的眯起眼睛笑，罗渽民一脸莫名其妙看着神秘兮兮的我们两个，又骂我神经病。拜托是李帝努神经好吗不是我，我只是谈个恋爱而已。

敏亨哥问我包里装了什么，其实本来就没什么大不了的，我给他看了。一堆奇奇怪怪味道的零食，因为我想尝试新的口味；一支双筒望远镜，也可以解释为野营需要用到的；老师要求带的睡袋和手电筒，好像我们要在真的荒郊野岭过夜一样；最宝贝的是一小瓶酒，我看见过我爸喝，他警告我说这很容易醉不要偷喝。敏亨哥皱着眉头问我带酒干什么，我笑嘻嘻的把小瓶子藏好，说，“哥你放心，不是用来做违法的事的。”虽然我早就偷偷喝过一点，不过今天这个不是给我们自己准备的。

车子开到过夜的营地停了下来，我和敏亨哥不是一个班所以也没法住在一个区域。敏亨哥和我分开之前瞟了眼边上的孩子和老师们，低头拉住我手说，“晚上好像挺冷的，记得穿外套。”

“哥，晚上来找我吗，我会等你的。”

“什么？那个你不是要和渽民帝努睡一个帐篷吗……”他眼珠慌乱的转动，我知道他想了一些奇怪的事情。

我掐住他脸颊上的肉，“想什么呢哥。带你去看个好玩的，记得来这里找我。”

之后的几个小时我一直在等他。我们到的时候太阳已经落下来了，抬头能看见停在电线塔上的飞鸟，一颗颗黑色音符一样高低错落地停着，落日的光穿透云层，满天都是流动的金色光晕。飞鸟惊起来，一只一只的展开翅膀飞到明亮的云层里。我坐在帐篷边上抱着膝盖，看着远处的天从澄金变成浓郁的深蓝色，一点星光在太阳消失的地方闪烁起来。

李帝努坐在我身边，不过他不是在陪我看天，他还在玩游戏。屏幕上的那个角色一个飞踢爆了对面角色的头，他总算愿意在清算奖励的间隙赏我一点注意力。罗渽民负担着撑起我们三个的帐篷的艰巨任务，我们看他转来转去的过意不去，就去帮他撑了一个角，不过很快就放弃了，真的好难，比我的伟大计划还要难。

说到我的伟大计划，我沾沾自喜的相信这件事要是让更多人知道了一定能让我名扬整个首艺。听说大学里的人都有很多故事可以讲，那我的一定是能收获很多赞叹的程度。但我不会讲的，如果这个故事里只有李东赫一个人的话那我可以随意使用它，可我要将敏亨哥加入我的故事，他是里边最重要最精彩最令人期待的一个部分，因为多了他，所以这就变得隐秘起来，这和我们两个很多很多其他的事情一样，成为只有我们能够知道和体会的经历。就因为多了敏亨哥，我就变得对很多事自私起来，我私心的只希望把这个故事留在我们两个的狭小世界里，让它永远自以为是的伟大着。

我从地上站起来，捶了捶发麻的腿。罗渽民看到我背上背包的样子，有点担忧的问我去做什么。

“不是和你说了吗，我的伟大计划。”

“我靠，”他很大声的惊叫了一下，随即压低声音，“你真的要去……去偷车钥匙？”

“怎么能叫偷，”我拍拍鼓鼓囊囊的包，“这叫骗。”

他用看疯子的眼神看我了半天，震惊了好半天才说，“你要是死掉了我不会去收尸的。”

“我不会死掉的，我还没谈够恋爱呢。”

“？什么时候谈恋爱了你？”

我同情的拍拍他肩，“你去问李帝努吧。”可怜他们两个，一人知道一点东西，今天晚上正好留他们两个在帐篷里彻夜长谈，重塑一下对世界的认知。

司机叔叔比想象中好忽悠很多，和我爸一样是喝了半瓶酒就会很憨厚的笑别人说什么都说好的类型。我跟他说他一个人保管车钥匙不安全，不如放在我这里几个人一起看，他想了一会这个荒谬的理由居然同意了，我本以为真的不得不趁他喝醉了去偷呢。

我把车钥匙扔到半空中又接住，像捧着蓝胡子城堡的钥匙，附加了神秘和好奇心的魔法，把它插进钥匙孔门背后的也许就是美妙的冒险，也许是未知的危险。但我只是个十几岁的少年不是吗，我头脑发胀我无畏盲勇，要说我脑子里进了水也好要说我被冲昏了头也好，我和尝试酒精和尼古丁的孩子们唯一的区别在于，我把疯狂的旅行命名为伟大计划。

我趴在车窗上等敏亨哥。他一定很惊讶吧，他一定先吓得说不出话来然后尝试各种办法阻止我。天越来越黑了，在黑暗一片的车厢里百无聊赖坐着，周围连鸟叫声都听不见。远远走过来人影，我跑到窗边把身子从窗户探出去，打亮手电筒在黑夜里晃，大喊道：“敏亨哥！敏亨哥！”

光亮左右晃动聚焦到敏亨哥身上，敏亨哥从光晕里走过来，看到我半个身子荡在车窗外边，愣了一下，伸长了胳膊要接住我。“东赫快下来。”

“哥，你上来！”我跑到驾驶座上打开门让敏亨哥走上来，他满脸狐疑的抓着扶手，我不等他开口问些什么，抬手发动了车子。

车子居然真的开起来了，虽然摇摇晃晃动的比老爷爷走还慢但总算是开起来了。其实我自己也有被吓到，虽然被开巴士的叔叔带着玩过几次，但真的操纵着这么一辆巨大的机器移动完全是另一种感觉。我小声尖叫起来，声音里的兴奋比恐惧多得多。“哇真的会动，哥你看我真的开动它了。”

“你要开到哪里，不要闹了快停下！”

“哥，我带你去看流星！”像是愚蠢的言情电影里的对白，但我就这么大声的喊出来了。

敏亨哥是完全被我吓到了，他不敢伸手抓我的方向盘，圆溜溜的黑眼睛受惊的动物一样焦灼的转来转去说了一大堆话想要说服我停下来。“东赫，东赫你听我说，以后我带你去看好不好？我们先停下来，先停下来。”“哥你相信我，真的真的。”要是有人从路上经过，大概是要报警的，但除非真的有警车过来把我从车上拖下去，不然我是不会停下来的。很多人都说很羡慕自由的鱼和鸟，但是有机会变成鱼和鸟的时候又会放弃，都投机取巧的想着，我可以只变成一天的鸟，然后再回到人的身体里享受属于人的特权。那就给我一天的机会变成鸟吧，或者只是变成这辆车的一个轮子也好，可以载着我很爱的敏亨哥一路向前，即使很慢很慢的向前着也觉得是了不起的旅行了。

路两边黑魆魆的树影向后消失了，树后边是我根本没有去多想过的河和山坳。心惊胆战的旅途其实也就短短的一小段，我也没打算真的开多远找死。原来最恐怖的一部分不是开的途中，而是操纵庞大的车身慢慢停下来的过程。我把车停在开阔的草地上的时候，虽然在很得意忘形的笑但背上全是冰凉的汗。

“李东赫，说实话你太胡闹了。”胡闹是我的本能，我的天性，我用来爱人和我被爱的关键因素，我被一次次的纵容而愈演愈烈的恶质。我看透了敏亨哥，他一边说着我胡闹，一边抓着手机绝对不会拨出去求助电话。

“哥哥不也很胡闹吗，白天不是说要跟我一起逃走，来呀。”

敏亨哥说了什么我都不管，我打开驾驶座车顶上的天窗，手脚并用的爬上去。我看敏亨哥一动不动，摆了一张生气的脸，就故意脚下一滑要摔下来的样子，他就赶紧冲上来抓住我的腿。“东赫你能不能下来？这太高了。”

“李敏亨你胆子好小，你在你妈面前说喜欢我的时候怎么胆子那么大？”他扯着我的腿想往下拉，可我半个身子在车顶上他扯一下我就大声喊痛，他只好松开，眼睁睁看着我像个松鼠一样很快窜到了车顶上。我蹲在车顶上冲他挥手让他快上来。“哥你要是不上来我就要掉下去了！”

他一咬牙，撑住天窗的边缘爬了上来，我拉住他的胳膊用力一拉，他上来的同时两个人顺势滚在了一块，背上全是灰到不算什么，主要是差点滚到车顶的边缘掉下去。不过这个时候摔不摔下去都不算什么了，我四肢大张着仰躺在车顶上，指指天空说，“哥，你看。”

辽阔无垠的星幕从密封的匣子里释放出来，一方天窗拉开了锁扣。其实星幕一直在那，被释放出来的是我和敏亨哥，我们逃离匣子，手臂挨着手臂头靠着头躺在了深蓝色天空下。我好像也没有在呼吸了，也没有听见敏亨哥的呼吸，只能听到空气在我们两个身边平缓流动。“东赫你真的……想的出来。”敏亨哥深深呼吸夜里清凉的风，语气里没有听出多少无奈，所以我侧过头看到了他慢慢绽开来的笑脸。“不要再这样了，以后不能这么做了。”

“还是会这么做的，如果哥和我一起的话。”

我翻了个身趴到敏亨哥的身上，在他胸口抬起头来看他。敏亨哥的眼睛里照出一片灿烂的电影里的星河，而我小小的脸在那里边忽明忽暗的闪烁着。天真的很大很大的一片，我们躺在车顶上是天下边两个渺小的相拥的人，只要天轻轻的压下来我们就灰飞烟灭了。但因为太幸福了，所以觉得即使是这样，灰飞烟灭了下辈子也能继续相拥的。

“不是说看流星吗。”

“也不是一定会有，听他们说要靠运气才能等到。”

“那你这么危险的开过来——”

“所以哥后悔了吗，后悔没有从车上跳下去了吗？”

“那倒也不是……”我就知道他会这么说的。敏亨哥身体里平时蛰伏的冒险因子和我比较亲，他们躁动着靠近我和我一起无所顾忌的跳进荒野。

我闭上眼睛，皮肤感受到敏亨哥脸上细细的绒毛，痒痒的我笑了起来。“不要笑啊李东赫。”

“好好好。”我很辛苦的忍住了，嘴角挑着等待他抬起头碰在我的嘴唇上。敏亨哥太温柔了，他不是总是那么温柔的，他大多数时候还是一个不那么温柔的普通人。可这个时候他不是普通的李敏亨了，他被柔化了，我心安理得享受这样稀有的礼物。

“也不要哭啊，这样的话还是笑吧。”我哭了吗？我狼狈的把不知道什么时候流下来的眼泪擦在敏亨哥的前襟上，敏亨哥捏住我的下巴继续这个乱七八糟的接吻。“在笑着吗东赫？”

“嗯，在笑着。”

我们凑的太近了，没有一点距离，我贴住他的脸，碰到了那上边湿漉漉的暖流。

“好像有一道光闪了过去，要是流星怎么办？错过了啊。”

敏亨哥压住我抬起来的头，沙哑的气音像是磨砂纸，在我心脏上沙沙的打磨着，他说，“无所谓了。”

/没了


End file.
